Marriage Arrangement
by MissCheerfully
Summary: Helen is losing the Sanctuary, she has no other choice than marry Olaf... but she soon realizes lying is not as easy as she thought. Can an old friend help her?
1. Preface: Proposal

**MARRIAGE ARRANGEMENT**

::**  
**

A Teslen story about marriage, I know I'm late for the GW challenge ^^ I wanted to write this story since a long time now, but never found the time to, because English isn't my first language, I never wrote a non OS story in English ^^ Hope you'll enjoy this one.

**Disclaimers :** I don't own Sanctuary or any of the characters in this following story.

AND A THOUSAND THANKS TO** RACHEL**! MY BETA-R! 3

::

**Preface: Proposal**

**::****  
**

Helen couldn't look away from the window. She always loved staring out at the garden brightened by the sun in the morning. She loved watching the city waking up, innocent people unaware of the world around them. Helen always secretly hoped, one day, abnormal and humans will live peacefully together.

But she won't be there to see it.

She will have to leave her old manor tomorrow. The heads had decided that, not only could she not be the head of the Sanctuary Network, she now wouldn't be allowed to be lead her own Sanctuary.

For the first time in her life, Helen couldn't imagine where she would be the following week, what she would be doing. She hated that, to be so unprepared, she used to plan for everything. But she never for saw this happening. And now she couldn't imagine what she was going to do in two days.

Helen was happy she had enough time to help Will. The young man almost died, but she and Declan MacRae saved him before the worst could have happened.

She hadn't killed Big Bertha, and that simple choice was taking away everything she had left. In one year she had lost her oldest friends, James, Jimmy and John. Nikola was no longer immortal. The five were dying. She lost her only daughter who she was still grieving for.

And now her Sanctuary.

She hadn't found a cure for her longevity, was she going to be alone for centuries again? The simple question was torturing her, she always hated loneliness and the thought of facing this alone was more terrifying than death.

Light knocking on the door made her jump and turn around. She was surprised to find Olaf Van Ausberg standing in the doorway of her office.

"Olaf, please come in." She said inviting him inside the room with a wave of her arm. "What a surprise, what brings you here?"

The bald-headed man came closer to her with a sincere expression of compassion on his face. "I heard about your situation, I came as fast as I could."

"Oh, well… thank you Olaf." Helen replied as she dropped her eyes to the floor. "I know you were chosen to be the head of the network… with Declan and Wexford… and you probably know I've been given the choice to decide who would take the job between you three."

He made one more step to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "That's right… but that's not the main reason why I'm here."

Helen moved her shoulder away from his hand and turned her back to him as she stared again through the window. She didn't believe him.

"I'm here to help you." Olaf continued. "I know you'll have to leave the Sanctuary tomorrow."

"I don't see how it could be any of your business." She spoke coldly.

"Marry me."

She turned back to him, sure she hadn't heard correctly. "Excuse me?"

"Marry me Helen. I'm serious. If I am the head and if you are my wife, you'll be able to stay here, continue your researches… and keep in touch with the Sanctuary movements."

"There is a lot of 'if'." Helen looked deeply in his eyes. He was right. That was maybe the only thing she could do.

"I have been talking with Doctor Ark-Fong Li, it should work."

Helen didn't speak immediately; trying to think as fast as she could, she moved her weight from one foot to another and massaged her temples a few second. "Are you sure?"

"I am, Helen… let me help you. The head isn't as much important for me as you think..." Olaf dived his hand in his jacket and took a little velvet box from his pocket. He opened it. Helen froze as she discovered a wonderful diamond ring.

"It's a little too big for a marriage arrangement, don't you think?"

"I know all is going very fast for you, but I wasn't thinking about it as an arranged marriage."

"What do you mean?" She asked unsure.

"You a very attractive woman, Helen… I can't deny I have feelings toward you that are not just professional… I would be surprised you hadn't noticed it." He responded with a smirk before stepped closer to Helen to take her hand into his own. "You have all the rights to refuse… I would understand."

Helen took the little box as she dropped a long sigh. She smiled, but her heart wasn't with her. Olaf leaned forward and laid his lips on her cheekbone. When he drew back, he noticed tears coming in her eyes, and knew she was fighting them to fall. He put a finger under her chin and made her look into his eyes.

"You have until tomorrow to think about all of this… if you decide to accept my proposal… we'll have to do this as soon as possible…" He whispered.

"Something like the months coming?"

"Something like next week…"

With those last words he walked out of the room. Helen eyes moved from the ring in her hand to the door where Olaf just went out.

She knew it was the only way, she hadn't the choice. Helen took several deep breaths and ran toward the corridor.

"Olaf! Wait!"

The man stopped and turned around to face her as she approached him. He couldn't surpress a disappointed sigh as she handled him the velvet box. He took it but was surprised when he noticed Helen had kept her left hand up, in front of him.

"I decided… I will marry you." She whimpered softly and a single, thin tear slipped from her eye to fall along her cheek.

Olaf smiled and dried her cheek with a soft stroke of his knuckles. He took the ring out of the little box and caught her hand. Helen shivered when she felt the cold silver slide along the skin of her finger.

::


	2. Chapter 1: Lies and Love

**_Chapter 1: Lies and Love_**

::**_  
_**

"Are you seriously engaged to Van Ausberg?" Will Zimmerman said not believing his ears.

Kate, Henry and Will were sitting in the library with Helen standing in front of them.

"I'll choose him as the head of the Sanctuary Network; in return, he will keep us as his team." She explained. "I think it's a good deal."

"Watching at the size of your ring I'm not sure it's just a deal Doc." Kate added waving her head in the direction of Helen's hand.

Magnus didn't respond and Will noticed her trouble, understanding she exactly knew what she was venturing into.

"Are you sure of what you are doing, Magnus?" Will asked worriedly. "We both know Olafs feelings about you…"

"Boss…" Henry stared. "You're not very happy with the idea of marrying Olaf, why don't you just… retire?"

"What about you all? What about all the abnormals I promised to take care of? I don't have a choice, Henry. Even if I did, it's too late to stop now…"

The werewolf tried to find something else to say but it was in vain. Magnus gave a smile to her three friends. She turned around and began to walk toward the corridor, waiting until they couldn't see her anymore to drop a long sigh.

They watched her as she left the library and Kate squeezed Henry's shoulder.

"You should be happy, she'll be able to keep doing what she always loved… after everything she went through, we can't take this away from her."

Henry nodded, knowing she was right. Will tried to focus on the book he had open on his lap but simply couldn't. Things were getting much worse for their Sanctuary family, and somewhere deep inside, Will knew Olaf wasn't the answer. Magnus had lost her dignity and after everything she had done, she didn't deserve it.

The evening came, Helen had remained in her office since talking with her team earlier. No one had dared to disturb her, even to ask her to join the team for dinner. She was still in her office the next morning, and was not expecting a special visit.

Henry was alone, working in his laboratory, when a bell rang, informing him that someone was at the Sanctuary door. Henry responded to the intercom.

"Who's there and what do you want?"

"A genius, can I see Helen?" a masculine voice replied.

"Tesla…" Henry raised his eyes to heaven, the ex vampire was really not needed there… especially at this moment. "I don't think she wants to see anybody today."

"I know what's going on, I need to see her, please." Nikola said.

Henry pushed a button to let Tesla enter the Sanctuary.

"Thanks Tiny Tim."

Outside Nikola waited until the metallic gates were totally opened to drive into the Sanctuary yard. He left his Volvo to enter the old manor were Bigfoot was already waiting for him. On the way to Helen's office the only thing Nikola could get from Bigfoot was a grunt as he left him in front of Helen's door. Without knocking, Nikola pushed the door handle but found it locked.

"Helen?" Nikola asked. "Can I see you or do I have to wait sixty more years?"

He heard her heels lightly hit the floor inside and she opened the door. She looked drawn, exhausted.

"It's nice to see you because I don't have sixty years left." Nikola said.

"What are you doing here?"

His usual smirk disappeared as his expression became serious. He stared at her and said nothing, even if she was clearly waiting for an answer. Nikola walked closer to her and seeing that she didn't move away took one more step toward her, and then another and stopped just in front of her. Then, he slowly rolled his arms around her, drawing her against him. She didn't protest and curled in his hug. Nikola was the first to break the silence.

"I heard what happened. I came to offer you my help; maybe you could come to Mexico for a while." He whispered so closed to her ear that she could feel his warm breath.

"No thank you… but…"

"Helen, I know that you have to leave the Sanctuary… and I don't want you to be alone after all of these recent events."

"I appreciate your offer Nikola but… I found a solution to stay here… to keep doing my work… even without being the Sanctuary's head."

He looked inside her eyes, more worried than comforted.

Nikola was shocked. Helen had just explained to him how the past day had changed everything. When he came to see her, he was sure he would get another chance to regain her trust, but now he understood he was just loosing her one more time. She was engaged.

Again.

After a moment of thinking, his glance lost in the flames of the fireplace, Nikola finally put a question that was burning his lips.

"Do you love him?"

Her eyes dropped to the floor. Suddenly everything became even harder than she could ever thought. Facing Nikola and telling him she loves another man, again,…and lying to him, her oldest friend, was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Yes."

She had no other choice and now felt like she just had stabbed him right inhis heart. He closed his eyes, trying to regain himself. He was reliving one of the worst moments in his life. Nikola turned around to face her.

"Well then, Helen… I can't do anything else for you." He whispered with the most neutral voice he could have. "I'm glad you found a solution for all of this… and I'm glad you are going to be happy."

Helen wanted to thank him but not any sound leaved her throat. She was feeling terrible and couldn't move.

"As I said… I don't have sixty years left… I didn't think today would be our last goodbye Helen… but it seems that it is."

She couldn't see him correctly anymore; tears were blurring her vision. She stayed frozen even when he stepped toward her to lay a single kiss on her forehead. Then, he walked toward the door and left. Leaving her both physically and emotionally alone.

Helen waited until she couldn't hear his receding footsteps to allow herself to cry; sobs violently racking her already shaking body.

_TBC__  
_


	3. Chapter 2: Broken

**Chapter 2: Broken**

::

Two days had passed since Nikola's visit. And the tension at the Sanctuary was very perceptible. Helen spent most of the time in her office, leaving only for the lunches. Everybody understood that her meeting with her old friend hadn't changed anything; instead it just got her more depressed. And the evening would bring only more grief for the woman, for Olaf was expected.

Helen was in the library when he arrived, drinking a glass of red wine with another glass waiting on the little table next to her.

"Good new! The reception will be ready for next Wednesday." Olaf exclaimed as he entered in the great room. "We'll be married next week."

He walked toward her and took the glass on the table. "Should we make a toast in celebration of our upcoming wedding?"

Helen let her glass lightly hit Olaf's and took a sip of the dark liquid. Olaf lifted his hand to Helen hair and put a little lock behind her ear allowing his fingers to stay a little longer on the sweet skin of her cheek. He leaned forward and his lips met her neck. Helen sharply bit her lip to prevent herself to move away from him. But when his mouth tried to catch hers she couldn't resist avoiding him, turning her head away from him.

Olaf sighed. "What's wrong, Helen?"

She didn't reply, breathing deeply.

"Look, we're going to be married in a few days…" He added clearly hurt by her reaction. "…and I haven't even kissed you yet."

She smiled ironically. Olaf was her last chance, she couldn't lose him. She looked into his eyes.

"That can be arranged." She whispered seductively as she could, given the circumstances, and took Olaf's glass to lay it on the table with hers. She put her two hands behind his neck drawing him closer to hers until their lips met.

Olafs mouth was already possessing hers and her mind suddenly wandered to Nikola's stolen kisses, even if they were brief, they were always sweet, his lips discovering hers like a something fragile that needed the whole sweetness of the world.

But she wasn't kissing Nikola... and would certainly never do so again.

::

Helen couldn't sleep that night. She couldn't bear the hot breath on the nape of her neck anymore. So early in the morning she decided to get up and leave the Sanctuary for a day.

She softly pushed away Olaf's arm from around her waist and freed her from the cover. She shivered as the coolness of the room met her naked body.

She got dressed quietly and Olaf never woke up. She gave a last glance at the large expanse of motionless white flesh lying on her bed and left the room.

Helen walked to the floors shared bathroom, but when she finally reached it, she realized it was locked.

"Whos in there?" Helen softly asked.

"It's Kate, Boss." The young woman replied through the door before she opened it. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Oh no, don't worry… What are you doing up so early?"

"I need to go the South Dakota to see my brother…I told you about it."

Helen nodded. "So, you'll be off the entire day?"

"Actually, I was supposed to stay there for two or three days, but with all of what's going on, I'd rather stay here." Kate made a step toward Helen and whispered softly. "I know you cried after Tesla's departure… it must be hard." The young woman studied Magnus a few moments and finally added, "You know…you can come with me… to have a little break."

Helen stared at her; she could not have expected Kate to understand everything on her own, Helen was going to say something but sudden sobs and tears stopped her. After Ashley's death, everything was going so wrong. She was suddenly aware that she lived the best moments of her life and that what will follow would be one bad thing after another.

Helen tried to breathe and contain herself in front of Kate, but the truth was her limits were reached. She covered her face, ashamed to break down this way.

Magnus was surprised when Kate moved quickly toward her and tightly hugged her; she understood Kate was very uncertain of what she was doing. Helen stayed a very little moment in Kate's arms and sweetly pulled back. She whimpered a soft 'Thanks', wiping the salty water off from her cheeks.

"Look, Henry, Will and I are still searching for a way to stop Big Bertha…we're sure that doing so would bring you back as the Sanctuary's head."

"We can't fight Big Bertha; the only way is to reason her…but I don't want to risk Will's life again…"

"Wait!" Kate suddenly exclaimed making Helen jumped. "The mermaid can communicate by telepathy…"

"Yes, I thought about it, but I don't think she could do anything…this Kali was trusting Will, because she began to know him… but I think she is too angry to trust anyone else now."

"That's not what I was thinking…" Kate replied with a smirk. "You said Tesla's new ability was something magnetic, right?

"Yes but—"

"If Sally can enter Big Bertha's mind and Tesla control magnetism…"

"Then, they'll be able to control her power themselves…dear god, you are a genius!"

"Alright… so I think, I'll move my trip to the South Dakota," Kate smiled. "I guess it would be a better idea to look for Tesla, today."

_TBC_

_NA : I hope you enjoyed, the 3rd chapter will be online soon!_


	4. Chapter 3: Expectancy

melissaadams22 : Thanks, it nice to you to take to take to send a review with a such bad Internet ^^

Ayla142…Rachel xD : Aha yeah! I hope you know you rock ma chere !

sam-ziva : Thanks you for such nice words ^^ Hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I don't like Olaf either, but I didn't want him to be a too a bad guy… Actually, he is not the real bad guy in that story =P

::

**Chapter 3 : Expectancy**

::

"Henry… HENRY!" Kate almost yelled at her friend's door. "We seriously need you!"

The door suddenly swung open to reveal a sleepy Henry in boxers. Kate froze at the sight.

"What the heck is going on?" Henry asked. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Magnus needs your help." Kate finally said. "Do you know where Tesla could be?"

"No idea…but that's not a problem." He replied. "Can I…?" He asked while pointing to his outfit, or lack of one.

"Oh sorry… we'll be waiting for you in the main lab."

Henry closed the door and Kate sighed deep and long. She always thought that it would be awkward to wake up Henry in the middle of the night… but she was seriously considering putting that idea aside if he would always open his door clad only in his boxers.

::

Henry met Helen and Kate a few minutes after closing his bedroom door on Kate. The werewolf quickly greeted Magnus before he sat in front of his computer.

"So! You said he should have taken a plane to go back to Mexico… we'll verify."

Helen glance at Kate and moved to Henry's side to follow his researches. Henry's hand was moving quickly across the keyboard and after a few moment, he stopped to read something on his screen.

"Bingo!" Henry exclaimed. "He's still here, in the hotel-"

"La Belle Époque." Helen finished his sentence. "He always loved this one." The doctor began to walk toward the door of the lab and Kate followed her.

"You're going right now?"

"I cannot risk missing him."

Kate stopped following Helen and started back to the lab to talk with Henry.

"Do you think it will work?" She asked with hesitation.

"No idea, but we have to try."

"Yeah, I know, but the wedding is the day after tomorrow, we'll have to act fast."

Henry looked her a few moments as if he was hardly thinking and then she waved his head in the air around him. "I think I'm going to have a 'talk' with Sally."

::

The knocking on his door were light, but loud enough to wake him. Nikola Tesla tried to ignore them but they wouldn't stop, and after a few moments just simply couldn't. He pushed away the cover and got up. Catching the shirt folded on the chair next to his bed he crossed his suite to reach the door.

"Who the hell is it?" he asked coldly.

"It's me, Helen."

He laid his head on the cool wood of the door. She was the last person he wanted to see. He sighed and finally opened the door.

"What are you doing here? I know you were an early riser but this is ridiculous!" Nikola said.

"I need you Nikola." She replied stepping closer to him.

"Of course..." He spat. "Why would you come here if you didn't need my help."

The ex-vampire walked away from the door, back into the dimly lit room and switched on some lights. Helen entered the suite and closed the door behind her.

"So, what can I do for you?" He asked, his voice had become warmer than before.

"I think you are the only one who can kill Big Bertha…" Helen quickly answered, "…if you're helped by a mermaid."

Nikola froze and stared at her. She was serious. He knit his brow, inviting her to explain.

"It's your magnetic abilities…" She added. "You should sit down, this could take a while."

Tesla sighed deeply and ushered her towards the large couch.

::

Olaf Van Ausberg had been married once before, but his first wife couldn't hold a candle to Helen. She had been a superficial woman, and her company had quickly become tiresome. Helen, on the other hand, was smart and naturally beautiful.

Olaf stirred restlessly on the bed, and without opening his eyes, turned over. He pondered for a moment whether he could pretend he was still asleep, that way Helen would end up getting breakfast for him.

What a disappointment when, upon opening his eyes, he found himself alone in the large bed.

::

"This is… ambitious." Nikola Tesla whispered massaging his temples as he accumulated the whole in formations Helen just gave him. "To sum up… you want me to work with your I-can't-remember-her-name-mermaid to create an energy shield capable to control you spider?"

"I know it is crazy." She sighed and stood up. "I shouldn't have come." She got up off the couch and began walking towards the door.

"I never said it was impossible." He said catching her wrist. "I will help you, Helen. I can't promise you it will work… but I'll sincerely do my best."

A beautiful smiled lighted her face. "Thanks you Nikola." She closed her eyes for a short moment.

"You're welcome." He whimpered finally releasing her wrist. "You came here so early I doubt you've had breakfast, would you like to take it with me?"

::

"Helen! I have been so worried." Olaf said as Helen entered her office. "Where have you been?"

The dark-haired woman almost turned around and moved to join Nikola in the Library, instead she chose to stare at the large window, avoiding Olaf's eyes.

"I don't owe you anything, we aren't married yet." She coldly replied.

"Helen…"Olaf sighed reaching for her hand. "Why are you acting this way around me? I'm only trying to help you."

She finally faced him, looking deeply into his eyes. He was not lying; he didn't deserve her cold rude comments.

"Look… I'm sorry." Helen finally dropped squeezing Olaf's hand before releasing it quickly.

"Are you going to tell me what were you doing?"

"I'm going to try and stop Big Bertha, and I needed to ask a friend for help because I can't do this alone."

Helen noticed Olaf's expression suddenly change when she mentioned the powerful abnormal. He seemed worried, but clearly not for her. Helen preferred to feign she wasn't aware of this little observation.

"I can't waste any more time, I'm sorry, see you at dinner." She added before moving toward the corridor. She was surprised that Olaf didn't try to catch her hand and steal her a kiss as he usual, pretending to work for a better relationship.

Helen began to walk to the Library, but she wasn't hopeful as before. Olaf didn't seem to approve of this new project and she sincerely hoped he wouldn't try to stop her.

::

"It's not going to work, I am not a telepath!" Nikola Tesla yelled, letting himself fall on the nearest chair.

"But **I **am." A metallic voice resounded in his head. "Just open your mind…"

Nikola threw a dark look at the mermaid in the aquarium next to him. "This is not the problem, I can open my mind but I can't 'open' a force shield!" He motioned to the table between the chair and aquarium, on which was a cage with a nubbin inside.

"You have to find a way to pierce the shield." Helen said.

"I already have… for myself, I have no way to do this for somebody else."

"Just try." Helen pleaded to him then placed her head in her hands. "Try to focus on this damn force shield that surrounds the nubbin and let her take care about this bloody nubbin…" she added her voice muffled by her hands.

They had been working for hours now, and had no results yet. Nikola and Sally were trying to join their abilities to control the nubbin's mind and abilities, despite the force shield protecting the little creature. Big Bertha had the same type of force shield to prevent an abnormal like Sally to enter her mind, Nikola was able to control various kinds of electromagnetic shield, and was certainly the only one who had a possibility to overstep Big Bertha's defences.

However, Helen had begun to suspect, during the long hours of watching her two friends work, that there wasn't a big chance of Nikola and Sally success over control of Big Berthas powers.

She was almost hopeless when the evening came. It was late into the night when Helen finally convinced Nikola to stop and retire to his room to get some sleep.

When Helen went to bed, she tried to convince herself that Olaf would be a great husband.

Nevertheless, she was almost completely sure she was going to live her 'happily ever after' being Mrs. Olaf Van Ausberg…

_TBC  
_


	5. Chapter 4: Wedding Day

_Hellow everybody, I'm so sorry for the long waiting, I was enjoying my hollidays and couldn't really access my pc.. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter._

_Don't forget a little review.. good or bad. This chapter isn't corrected by the wonderful Rachel, so... I'm sorry for the mistakes you'll find ^^  
_

::

**Chapter 4: Wedding Day**

::

Nikola was alone in the library, drinking a whole bottle of old red wine. He failed once again. He hadn't been able to help Helen… Nikola has hopped if he had managed to combine his power with Sally's, Helen would have been impressed, and not see him as this stupid magnet he was.

He lifted the bottle to his lips and swallowed two gulps of the dark liquid, not very taking his time to enjoy the taste. Eventually, Nikola untied the bow of his tie and rolled up his sleeves.

"You do remember you can get drunk now, right?" a voice coming from behind startled the poor man.

"Miss Freelander…" Nikola sighed watching the young woman walked inside the library. "I remember… that is the point."

"Oh, come on!" Kate sat on the table in front of the sofa where Nikola was. "You aren't trying to get drunk just because you weren't able to use your powers, right?"

Nikola sighed again and leaned down, his hand resting on armrest as he glared the ceiling. Kate look at the bottle of wine in his hand a short moment and suddenly raised her glare at his face, as if something just hit her.

"Tesla… She doesn't love him." Kate quickly told.

"Could you explain?"

Kate caught the bottle before he could drink more wine. "I was there when you first came. She was broken after your departure... are you listening to me!"

The ex-vampire didn't respond, he had closed his eyes. Kate slapped him on his shoulder, he finally deigned to look at her.

"What?" He spat. "That does not mean anything."

"Except the fact she may be in love with you."

"She loves Olaf!" Nikola suddenly exclaimed lifting up from the sofa.

"You're wrong, dude… She needs our help but if you give up she will have to be Olaf's wife to keep her Sanctuary… You're the only one who can change everything, Tesla." Kate whispered. She stood up from the table and stepped toward the exit.

Nikola stayed frozen for a few times. Helen was probably not in love with him, but clearly not with Olaf either. She deserved his help, after all she had done for him.

Kate was walking along the corridor, quietly hoping Tesla would not give up so easily. Though, more the number of steps that was separating her from the library were growing, more this little hope she had was subsiding.

Suddenly, the young woman heard the old man run out the library and toward her.

"Freelander, wait!"

::

Nikola and Kate entered the dark main laboratory. The ex-vampire ran to the mermaid pool. Laying his both hands on the cold pane, he hesitated before lightly knocking the glass. After a few moments, he was going to knock again but jumped a bit when Sally headed in front of him, instinctively putting her hand on his through the plane.

"I'm sorry… please, forgive my previous behaviour…" Nikola whispered, slowly seating his forehand on the glass. "I need your help."

"I know, my friend. You have to surmount your jealousy."

"I am not jea-" Nikola stopped realising that he couldn't hid anything from the mermaid. "Will you help me?"

Sally smiled and pulled off her hand of Nikola's.

Little droplets were standing out on Nikola's forehead as he was again trying to work with Sally on the nubbin's mind despite the EM shield around it.

The sun was rising; they could hear the people in the Sanctuary walking in the corridors to join the kitchens. Nikola couldn't believe the night was already over. There was no real progress but both were still trying with all the strength they had.

::

Helen's office has been transformed in a huge zoo where various people were dashing everywhere. Helen was in the middle, harassed by questions about decorations, the roses in her bunch, a lot of stupid questions she would have prefer to avoid. Helen even though to close her eyes and hears to wait this whole day to end quickly.

But before she could even escape to the vultures, her hair-dresser caught her arm, drawing her out of her office.

"Please tell me you are not going to work on my hair until now." Helen desperately hope but she had the only answer of the sorry expression on the woman face. "It is 10 o'clock; The wedding is at 3pm!"

"I'm sorry Miss Magnus." The woman replied in an apologising tone. "But your hair requires a long work."

"What's wrong with my hair?"

::

"Why the hell it is not working!" Nikola Tesla yelled. "Explain me how we are going to stop a giant spider if we not even can control this bloody little creature!"

"Calm down. Perhaps we should try another approach… this one is clearly not working." Sally's voice resounded inside his head. She was very calm, monotonous in her way to speak.

Nikola entered his face in his hands, he was going to swearing on more time when Henry entered the office.

"Dudes, everybody will be at the church in less than an hour, tell me you have something!"

"Nothing, Tiny Tim… Nada, rien, nichts! I'm feeling so useless." Nikola spat not looking at him.

"Okay… I have been thinking… you are both trying to employ your power in the same time, right?" Henry asked and Sally nodded. "Do you remember when the doc asked you to create a hologram of one of her friend to save Will?" The mermaid nodded again. "Well, why are you not trying to use Tesla's body like an interface? The same way you did with the computer."

Tesla suddenly raised his head up. "This is going to be a little more complicated, but it should work!" Nikola exclaimed and he stood up in front of the little cage of the nubbin before glancing quickly at Henry. "Oh dear god! You are a genius!"

"Am I?"

::

"Aren't you excited?"

She had asked this question a dozen times in less than an hour, and Helen couldn't stop dropping an irritated sigh each time she did it.

"Caroline, can I be alone before the ceremony starts?"

The woman stopped arranging the bottom of her dress. "Alright, miss. I'll come when it will start."

Caroline leaved the room, closing the door after her departure. Helen lift her hand in front of her eyes, watching the diamond ring. She never saw any jewel more beautiful than this but she completely hated it with her all being. Helen turned around and her eyes met herself in the mirror.

She arranged a tail of her veil on her shoulder. Does not a bride should be hurried to start the ceremony? She was not and even frightened of the moment she will have to say the words she wasn't sure she would be able to say.

Helen watched her reflection. She was wearing a strapless dress with a large grey ribbon around her waist. It was an A lined dress, in the same fabric than her veil. Her petticoat was heavy and was remembering her, the ones she used to wear a century ago. Helen softly traced with her fingertip the thin head band her mother wore at her own wedding.

The door suddenly opened startling her a bit. Caroline's head appeared from behind the wood. "Keep ready, miss, the ceremony started."

Helen deeply sighed and tried to ignore the growing ball in her throat. She exited the room and slowly began to walk. She wasn't arrived to the end of the corridor she was already hearing the soft music. Why she had the impression to make the biggest mistake in her life? She was doing the only and right thing. She was disinherited, and the only way to keep helping abnormals was to marry Olaf.

Helen step just in front of the main door she was going to cross in a very few times. It was half-open, she leaned over to approach her face of the little opening. She noticed Will sitting next to Henry, who was focused on his cell phone. Suddenly, the soft music was traded by a more enterprising one. Everybody stood up, and Helen knew she had to enter the great room.

She found herself frozen. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. Then she opened the door.

"Please, god… I need a miracle." She softly whispered to herself.

Henry and Will watched her walking along the alley, she was stunning. Both noticed that some people were holding their breath in front of her beauty. She gave a sweet smile to Olaf, standing in front of the assembly, but her eyes were betraying her. She was grieved.

"Olaf Van Ausberg and Helen Magnus, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?" The priest asked while Helen and Olaf where standing in front of each other. "Will you love and honour each other as husband and wife for the rest of your lives?"

Helen dropped down her head avoiding Olaf's glare when she felt tears coming inside her eyes.

"Olaf Van Ausberg, do you take Helen Magnus for your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Olaf laid two fingers under Helen's chin and lifted her head to watch her face. "I do." He softly wiped her wet cheek with the back of his hand.

"And you, Helen Magnus, do you take Olaf Van Ausberg for your lawful…"

"HELEN!"

The doors suddenly opened and Nikola Tesla entered running into the church out of breath. He stopped in the middle of the alley staring at Helen.

"I have to say, I usually hate the melodramatic stories, but…" He took a few breaths before to fall of his knees. "You don't have to marry this man anymore, Helen."

Helen watched him, not believing what was really happening.

"That's enough! Get him out of here!" Olaf yelled trying to not get his wedding waste.

"No! Olaf… let me talk with him…" Helen spoke for the first time. "Please, one minute." She added when Olaf knit his brows.

Helen leaved Olaf and she almost ran to join Nikola. Catching his hand, she helped him up.

"Bloody hell, Nikola, what are you doing!" She tried to whisper.

"It worked… The mermaid and I managed to combine our powers."

Helen froze. She was confronted with a horrible dilemma. Even if Nikola and 'Sally' could now work together, there was no certitude they'll be able to stop Big Bertha. She turned around to face Olaf… and her choice was done.

"I am sorry, Olaf…"

Helen heard a hiccough inside the assembly as she dashed outside the church with Nikola. Kate was waiting there, she showed Helen her Mercedes where Bigfoot was waiting them. Helen ran inside the car with the young woman and Nikola. A short moment after Olaf exited the church followed by a dozen of curious guests. Henry and Will stood out the crowd and joined the werewolf's car and followed the other part of their team on the road.

Olaf watched them until a turning hid them. He couldn't really describe how he was feeling in this moment. The barn man began to laugh without knowing why. He went back inside the church in order to get the keys of his convertible car.

::

_NA : I swear, the next chapters are coming faster than this one!_


	6. Chapter 5: That must be Love

::

**Chapter 5**** : That must be Love**

::

"It is supposed to work!" Nikola screamed making everybody around him jump in surprise. Henry and Will exchanged a worried look while Kate was standing behind Helen's chair, keeping an affective hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, you are too exited." Tesla heard the mermaid voice. "Focus on empty your mind."

"What's the hell is going on..." Nikola whispered to himself as he closed his eyes trying to follow Sally's instructions.

"Nikola!" Helen suddenly exclaimed. "One half hour ago, you stopped my wedding, pretending to be able to control this nubbin. One half hour ago, you probably ruined the only chance I had left to keep my Sanctuary!"

"No, Helen, I swear… we did it, I'm not lying."

"I don't care, Nikola!" Helen cut him off, standing abruptly from her chair. "You two will have to control a giant spider; the most powerful abnormal we ever met! I don't think you're able to do this, knowing all the difficulty you have with a poor, little nubbin."

Helen entered her head in her hands, dropping a long sigh. Nikola slowly stepped closer to her.

"Helen…" He began to say but she lifted one hand up to stop him. Without giving any more look to one of them, she began to walk away and just at a few step from the exit, she gripped her head band and veil, tearing both out of her hair before throwing it on the floor. Nikola watched her leaving until she disappeared behind the doors of the elevator. He turned his back to the young people staid in the lab.

"We should leave him alone…" Will softly said. "Tesla, if you need something… anything. Just tell us." The young man added before leaving with his two friends the main laboratory.

Nikola was surprised by Will's last sentence. They were not upset with him on the contrary of what he thought.

::

Helen was rushing down the long corridors of the Sanctuary, running as fast as her dress permitted her to. She didn't really know where she was going, but her legs seamed to drive her toward the West tower where she used to refuge herself for a moment alone. She hit something when she turned over the following corner of the corridor. She almost found herself nose to nose to Olaf before taking two steps backward.

She took a moment to decipher the expression of his face. He was not angry but seamed deeply hurt. Helen didn't dare to speak, so Olaf was the first to break the awkward silence between them.

"I realised your feelings for me were nothing more than professionals." He started in a whisper. "But I would have preferred to discover it before the day of our wedding. You only needed a marriage arrangement and I was mad to believe the contrary." Olaf moved forward but he stopped just next to her before surpassing her. "Thank you to have make me so ashamed today, don't expect me to try to help you any more time."

Helen swallowed hard and lowered her graze. The barn man finally quitted the corridor leaving her alone.

She slowly began to walk again, just like an automaton. Her steps, on the contrary of how she crossed the whole Sanctuary running, were feverish. She joined the tower and sat on the balustrade, her back toward the city. She didn't know how much time she staid there, how many hours… She opened her eyes, not remembering she had closed them. Helen dropped a low and deep sigh and wiped away the tears hanging under chin.

A little noise was heard from the stairs before a fluffy little fur ball. It skipped toward her and stopped at her feet.

"Hey little guy, what are you doing here?" She whispered lowering herself to stroke its little head, but she quickly pulled her hand away from the nubbin when a light electric discharge went through her whole arm.

Nikola Tesla appeared from the stairs, his hand lifted in front of him, in the direction of the nubbin. There was a small wrinkle between his eyebrows showing he was clearly concentrated. After a few seconds he let his hand fall along his body and smiled to the beautiful bride in front of him. He stepped forward and sweetly took the little animal in his hands and slowly laid it on Helen knees.

"The mermaid was able to control it to make it join you even with a force shield around it." He said brushing his knuckles on the nubbin back.

"There's no more force shield around it…"

"I was creating it… and in the same time I was helping Sally to enter his mind."

"You're all calling her Sally, now."

"Even my genius brain can remember her real name…"

The 'genius' couldn't finish his sentence, Helen gripped his tie and slowly drew him to her to lay a light kiss on his cheek.

Nikola blinked before a large grin curved his lips. "Was it a thank-you-kiss? I haven't stopped Big Bertha, yet… so what would be my reward when it'll be done, huh?"

Helen smiled. "You know it is not sure to keep them out of their enclosure." She quickly changed the subject and tickled the nubbin under his chin.

"Don't worry, it can't multiply itself… alone, I mean."

She knew it, but that wasn't the reason that made her wonder if is was a good idea to keep it on her knees with a man leaning over her to stroke the little creature.

"You were crying?"

"I was not." Helen quickly replied wondering if she had mascara marks under her eyes and cheeks.

Nikola slid his fingers under her chin to make her look into her eyes. "After you told me you were engaged to Van Ausberg."

Helen closed her eyes short moment, he wasn't talking about how she felt before he came. "How could you know?"

"Freelander told me… she's the one who convince me to help you." Nikola confided. "Why didn't you tell me the truth about this whole story?"

"The truth about what?"

"Your _love_ toward Olaf."

Helen opened her mouth to reply but she simply didn't find any answer to give. She swore mentally at her incapability to say something. She just couldn't be honest with him on this point.

"It should have been already hard to lie to yourself… but such harder to lie to your friends."

Friends… Helen's view was suddenly blurred by warm tears. She tried to fight them as hard as she could but she suddenly felt so lost. Her hand gripped her knee, driving her nails hardly into her skin, to hurt herself, she should not seam so weak since her daughter's loss. She should to continue fighting stronger than ever for her memory.

How looking strong was possible when the man she secretly loved suddenly rolled his arms around her, driving her to his chest.

Nikola sweetly kissed the top of her head and sat next to her in order to be closer to her. Helen finally gave up and he felt her shoulders shake while she curled against him. After a little moment she looked at the nubbin which was curiously staring at her. She smiled and drew back a few from Nikola.

"I'm sorry… but don't hold me or it will never stop."

"Alright…" He whispered letting her move away, but anyway keeping an arm behind her back.

He watched her as she sweetly stroked the little nubbin, after a moment the fur ball emitted a low noise, just like a purr. It made Helen smiled again. Nikola's eyes followed a single tear rolling down her cheek and stop in the dimple of her smile. He suddenly felt the urge to lay his lips on that little cavity and drink the salt water.

Helen turned her head to him when she realized he was staring at her. Nikola raised his eyes to hers and noticed a sparkle he had never seen before. Nikola's caught his breath when Helen started learning forward bringing her lips nearer to his. She was such close to him; he could count every single drop on her eyelashes.

What a disappointment when a little noise made her jump and suddenly drew back. Nikola staid froze as Helen failed catching the little nubbin before it could fall from her lap and disappear in the veils thickness of her dress. She pushed the materials away and took the fur ball to hold it against her stomach.

"I think it's time for you to return to your family." She said standing up, before she would leave the roof, she turned back to Nikola. "Do you want to join me, I plan to eat something…"

"No… thanks, I think I'll just… go to bed."

She didn't add anything and leaved him. As she walked down the stairs, Nikola could swear he heard her dropping a long sigh.

_ Tomorrow will be a long day._

_TBC  
_


	7. Chapter 6: Journey to Mumbai

**Chapter 6 : Journey to Mumbai**

::

Nikola was suddenly awakened by frantic hits on the door of his bedroom. He looked at his watch laid on his nigh table, it was 9am. He couldn't remember when he felt asleep this past night, but was sure it wasn't a long time ago. He spent hours rolling over and over in his bed, not able to stop thinking about what happened and what didn't the past evening in Helen's company.

"Tesla! Could you please respond?" Henry's voice came from behind his door. "We're leaving in twenty minutes, please be ready." He added when he got no response from the scientist.

"Leaving? Where are we going, kid?" Nikola suddenly exclaimed quickly sitting in his bed.

"Mumbai, remember? …You have kinda a date with a very tall eight-legged lady."

"Helen isn't losing time!"

"Actually… this night we learned that hundreds peoples died because of Big B." The youngest man replied after a moment. "Meet us at the doc's office as soon as you're ready, dude."

He hated when people were calling him a 'dude', but Nikola was simply too shocked to reply anything this time someone did.

::

When they all arrived to the airport, a private jet was waiting for them. Declan MacRae was already inside, welcoming them as they entered the plane. Will, Kate and Henry, sat together, all seam being impressed by the elegance of the jet. As Helen joined the cockpit, Nikola reached alone a seat in the opposite side from the 'children', in order to get some more sleep after this short night.

"Magnus, we're not taking off?" Will asked when Helen quitted the cockpit.

"We have to wait until Sally is comfortably installed in the store room. She asked me to put her on sleep for the travel." Magnus calmly explained. "We should taking off in a short moment." She added with a light smile.

"Doc, how many we will be?" Kate asked after a short silence.

"In an actual fact… well… the five of ours, and Declan's men."

"Wait a minute, are you kidding?" Kate suddenly exclaimed. "We will fight the powerful abnormal ever alone?"

"Wexford would have disapproved, but every attacked he tries on her just make her more angry she already were… we had to do something."

"…and when did you plan to tell us this little point?" Nikola spoke for the first time, keeping his eyes closed.

"Well now it's done, right?" Helen replied with an annoyed tone. She took a deep breath and looked out from the still opened door. "f someone want to leave… he should do it while he can."

"Don't even consider it from me." Nikola whispered.

"We're a team, we're all staying…" Kate added and the two men sat next to her nodded.

A light smile appeared on Helen's lips and she whimpers a little 'thank you', touched by the devotion of the younger people. She, then, leaved her coat and returned to see the pilot.

Two hours they were in the plane which was now highly flying in the sky, Nikola was asleep, Kate, Henry and Will was talking, sometime laughing despite the palpable tension surrounding them. Helen had finally decided to leave the cockpit to take the seat next to Nikola's. Hence, the Serbian was surprised to find he was no longer alone when he finally woke up. He blinked the time his eyes to accustom to the luminosity. Nikola was sure that Helen didn't noticed he wasn't sleeping anymore, dived into her thick book. Nevertheless she turned her head and offered him a warm smile.

"Hi… slept well?" She softly asked closing her book.

"Still better than this night." Nikola replied straightening himself up more properly. "Why didn't you told me Big Bertha was such dangerous?"

"I though you knew."

"You don't really want to kill her for the Sanctuary right? …But mostly because she's responsible of the death of hundreds people?"

"Her death could resolve such things… When I learned I could have the network head back if I stop her, I knew it was… like a sign… telling me I have to kill her… and that I should have many years ago." Helen responded honestly. "…and why did you badly sleep this night?"

Nikola understood she wanted to change the subject of conversation, but he minded she wanted to talk about the reason of his insomnia.

"I was just dreading about today…" He lied, hopping she would believe him.

"Oh." She just said, re-opening her book. Nikola understood in her body language she was clearly not so naïve, the disappointment in her voice, the way she stared at him a few second before looking at her book, whishing he would correct himself…

Nikola dropped a small sigh and glance through the little round window. He heard Helen closed her book again and move closer to him.

"When this will all be done… will you leave again?"

Nikola looked at her not understanding what she was talking about. Seeing his confusion, she added: "When all will be done with Big Bertha… if we win or not… will you leave?"

"I-I don't know…" Nikola stuttered lost with what he should reply.

A shadow of sadness appeared in her eyes, she was going to say more when Declan walked to their seats. Helen stood up to meet him.

"Doctor Magnus, we'll have everything you required for the offensive." He announced proudly with his British accent.

"Good job, Declan." Helen replied, clearly happy about this new.

"What did you required?" Will asked intrigued.

"A weapon..." She simply answered.

"Yeah children, the mermaid and I will destabilize the spider so she'll lose her force shield and be vulnerable." Nikola said.

"…vulnerable to what exactly?" Kate questioned at her turn.

"A 90 tons bomb." Declan replied. "That's means we'll not be here when it'll explode."

"Is it safe?" Henry talked for the first time. "The shock wave will not touch the coasts?"

"I don't think so Henry, but we need something big to kill Big Bertha." Helen explained. "I know she's hard to stop."

"Okay… is there anything else we need to know, Magnus?" Will asked worried.

"The bomb is equipped with a time-switch, once we'll have reach Big Bertha and once she'll be without her force shield, we'll set the bomb close to her. This done, we'll have five minutes to get the furthest we can."

"That is very dangerous..."

"…and that's the reason why I'll be the only one to bring the bomb to Big Bertha."

_TBC_


	8. Chapter 7: Before the Clash

**Chapter 7 :**** Before the Clash**

::

"There are two helicopters and boat ready in Kovalam, doctor Magnus." Ravi, the Mumbai Sanctuary head said, while welcoming his guests in the great hall of his Sanctuary.

Helen Magnus greeted him by a small smile and the Indian man leaved the hall. Helen glanced at Nikola, some feet away from her, looking all around him, a hand resting on his waist. Will and Henry were leaning on the wall next to the main entrance focused on a PDA, the young protégé clearly not feeling excited to return in this place where he almost died. Kate was still with Declan and his team, helping to drive Sally, the mermaid, at Kovalam.

"Boss? How much time before we leave?" Henry questioned walking toward her.

"Less than two hours." She replied. "Use this time to get ready."

Henry and Will nodded and both dashed out the hall. Helen drew her attention back to Nikola.

"You don't want to sleep a little more?" She asked walking toward swing door.

"No." Nikola answered following her. "..and I couldn't."

Helen pushed the door and entered a small library. She slowly crossed the room, her friend still behind her. They reached a window and Nikola dropped a small sigh of surprise of the sight in front of him: A grand garden recovered by palm trees and graze and behind this expanse of green, there was the sun high in the sky making the water of the sea sparkles under its light.

"I have never been in Mumbai before… and I spent more than twenty years of my life in India." Nikola softly admitted not drawing his eyes away from the landscape.

"Is there were you disappeared after '43?" She suddenly exclaimed facing him.

"I've always been impressed by the whole Hindu mythology…"

"Please Nikola, respond to me."

Nikola finally detached his glare from the window to look at her and lightly nodded.

"That is why I couldn't find you anywhere." Helen whispered.

"You were searching for me?" Nikola asked with an enigmatic sparkle in his eyes.

"You could have told me…"

"Please, Helen, I responded to your question, so maybe you could do the same now."

"I asked to a few of contact if they hadn't see you anywhere…" She wasn't lying but 'a few of contacts' were actually a hundred. She had been searching for him for years and finally gave up to the idea that's she'll never see him any time soon.

Helen drew her attention back to the landscape in front of them. Nevertheless, her old friend wasn't captivated by the same sight than her. He was staring at her face. She was gorgeous under the golden sunlight. Nikola was suddenly hit by the idea that maybe one of them will not make it after that clash. He never took that story seriously until now and wanted to enjoy this day as if it would have been the last. He mentally kicked himself to think that, but a voice deep inside him was screaming him to say or do what he could regret of not doing if he would die.

His knees shacked under his weight when he made two steps toward Helen. He lifted a hand to the dark and sweet curls of her hair to push them away from her neck. He slid a finger under the strap of her satin slipover and let it fall on her shoulder. He bent over and his lips lightly brushed her collarbone. She felt a shiver travel down from the skin under his touch to the small of her back and softly whispered his name. The hand that was in her hair was now resting on her waist, slowly drawing her against his chest. She didn't try to move away even when he laid a kiss under her ear and another ones along her jaw. Nikola smiled against her soft skin when she let out an almost inaudible moan. He was going to pursue his exploration when the doors of the small library flew open. Helen and Nikola quickly turned round to see Henry Foss entering the room.

"Goddamnit…" Nikola whimpered unhappily.

"Doc! You'll never believe what Ravi and I just discovered!" Henry exclaimed, clearly not aware of what was happening before he came.

"Go ahead." Helen said walking to him.

"It's Wexford. He is no longer a member of the Sanctuary Network." The young man announced.

"What? How?"

"According to Ark Fong-Li, he was accused of fraudulent funds from the network." Henry explained.

"Very odd…"

::

The team was all reunited in Kovalam, all perfectly aware that what was waiting for them was not going to be easy. Kate, Henry and Will were sitting next to the helicopter which was supposed to transport Sally and Nikola. Declan and Helen was kneeling in front of the bomb already set in the boat that Helen will have to drive alone to Big Bertha. The bomb made a sound and the little screen on the front lighted up.

"Alright, to start the countdown you use this key." Declan said and showed the little metallic key that Helen was wearing as a necklace.

Helen nodded and got out the boat joining her team back. She noticed the tension surrounding everybody and was sure it became worst when she arrived.

"Everything is ready, now… we have to go."

"_Helen…_"

Magnus looked at the helicopter where the mermaid was waving her hand toward her. She joined her and put her hand on the little small aquarium where Sally was sitting.

"_Please, my friend… be careful_." Helen heard her voice reason in her head. She softly smile reassuring her and leaved the helicopter.

"Good luck everybody." Helen whispered loud enough to be heard by everybody.

"Good luck to you, Magnus." Will quickly added.

Four member of Declan's team reached the other helicopter while Declan himself joined Sally, waiting for Tesla. Except Magnus, the others where staying there and praying. Helen was walking toward her boat but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned over to face Nikola and was suddenly surprised to find herself tied up in a tight hug.

"There's no reason that something goes wrong… but, please, just leave the bomb and come back..." Nikola whimpered. He drew back but they were still very close.

"Try to be safe too…" Helen said catching his hand.

"I promise."

Helen leaned forward and laid a single kiss on his lips. She began to step backward, away from him. He didn't let go her hand until she was too far to hold it anymore. Kate watched the scene her heart in her throat. Why everybody was having that horrible feeling that something bad was going to go happen.

_TBC_


	9. Chapter 8: Last move

::

**Chapter 8 : Last move**

::

"Magnus, are you sure of what you're doing?" Declan yelled in his radio.

The helicopter was flying over the giant spider, Nikola Tesla and Declan were watching at Helen arriving down the little island where Big Bertha was. Magnus leaved her yacht, walking in the last meters of water before reaching the sand. The Victorian woman took a deep breath glancing at the huge abnormal above her. Big Bertha hadn't noticed her…yet. Helen took more steps forward and hit an invisible wall.

"Yes I am." Helen finally responded. "I can't go further, tell Nikola I need him.

Declan looked at Tesla sitting next to him. The oldest man nodded and quickly put his hand on the mermaid's little aquarium behind him.

"He's working on it." The British Sanctuary's head said.

"Got it."

Magnus hung her radio on her belt and ran back to her boat. She grabbed the two handles on the each side of the bomb and with her best efforts, she lifted it up. She walked back to the sand, slower than the first time before of the heavy weight of the device she was carrying.

"_Open your mind and relax._" Sally instructed to Tesla. "_I can feel her, can you?_"

"She is so powerful." Nikola whispered.

_"You manage to control the little creature but you don't need to do that with her, you need to stop her from using her force shield, it is simpler, but you need a lot more concentration."_

"I know…" The ex-vampire replied closing his eyes. "I can't."

Nikola hardly clenched his free fist and suddenly felt strangely dizzy. He was lost between a sensation of floating and need of more air. He heard Sally whimper something.

Or was he?

Nikola finally understood that the sensations around him were water. He couldn't open his eyes to assert this theory; he couldn't move any of his members. He would have scream, he never lived such an intense thing. He could no longer control anything of himself.

And suddenly, everything stopped. He finally opened his eyes, the view was blurry, but he recognized Declan piloting the helicopter with one hand and holding the radio in the other. Something was wrong, an helicopter was supposed to make a lot of noise, but all around Nikola was silenced, just like if he was in a closed room in the middle of the night. Tesla slid his hand along his cheek, and warm dropped met his fingers. Blood. Blood was coming out his hear.

_"It is working! I arm the bomb now:"_

Helen's voice. That was the first thing Nikola finally heard again before everything became normal again. Nikola quickly looked at Sally, her gaze was lost in front of her. He could have screamed, Nikola was sure she couldn't have heard him. He reminded Helen's last words, It has worked. Tesla leaned forward to catch Helen's view, she was kneeling in front of the bomb, hidden behind a boulder. Nikola couldn't stop a smile appear on his face.

"The bomb is operational, you have fifteen minutes to get as far as you can!" Helen screamed running to the white boat again.

Leaving. That was what Declan was going to do when, the giant spider let out a horrific and strident cry. A blue radiation appeared around her body and suddenly expend all around her. The shield hit the helicopter. Declan lost the control for some seconds, but before they could dive into the water, Declan heroically straightened the helicopter.

"That was nice!" Nikola breathed out.

"Thanks." Declan asked piloting the helicopter away from Big Bertha. "Can you see Doctor Magnus?"

Nikola leaned toward the void, and noticed with horror the white yacht of Helen floating upside-down.

"Hell, no..." Nikola exclaimed. "We have to get back there!"

"Damn it!" Declan swore.

The young man made an u-turn and flew toward the huge abnormal back.

"There!" Nikola cry out when he saw Helen in the water, fighting to stay on the surface because of the too important waves.

"Let me go down!" Tesla screamed to Declan.

"Alright! Use harness to hook yourself at the cable, get her, and I'll fly away with both of you." Declan explained. "I think I don't need to tell you to act fast?"

Nikola nodded and opened his security belt before following Declan's instructions. When he was harnessed, Tesla carefully stepped on the skids of the helicopter. Declan slowly flew down toward the water, close to Helen. Once they was close enough, Nikola jumped into the water. Getting back to the surface, he began to search for Helen, his life jacket keeping him up despite the violent waves around him.

"Helen!" He cried out. "Helen! Where are you!"

Nikola looked all around him, his heart hitting harder and faster in his chest.

"Nikola!" He heard her voice on his left before dashing in that direction.

He saw her, the violent sea stopping her from swimming correctly. Nikola caught her, keeping her up.

"You are crazy!" Helen coughed. "Bloody Hell! The bomb is going to expose, you should have leaved!"

"Hold me!" Nikola exclaimed ignoring her.

Helen rolled her arms around Nikola, and he put a smaller harness around her waist before hooking it to his own. Then, he waved his arms toward the Declan, above them. The helicopter began to fly higher, getting them out of the water.

The helicopter was flying fast; Helen and Nikola were tightly tied to each other.

"_Hold on, my friends._" The mermaid's voice resounded in both Helen and Nikola's mind.

A blinding light invaded them, followed by a new strident scream of Big Bertha. Helen tightened her grip on Nikola. A huge clank resounded all around them. Helen felt a hot wing and looked backward.. The bomb had exploded and the island where was the giant abnormal was now a land of fire.

Lying on her back, she wasn't moving anymore.

Big Bertha was dead.

_TBC_


	10. Chapter 9: No Serenity

::

**Chapter 9 : No Serenity**

::

Nikola Tesla untied his harness and began to walk, but he made less than three steps when he fell on his knees, breathing deeply and fast. Helen freed herself from her own harness and ran toward him. She knelt in front of him, cupping his face between her both hands.

"Nikola, you're okay?" She whispered worried.

"I need a minute… I'm still a little in shock about what just happen." Nikola answered closing his eyes during a short moment.

"What have you thought?" Helen exclaimed standing up. "The bomb was armed, it could had exploded with you still around."

"I could have never let you behind, Helen." Nikola simply replied lifting a hand up. Helen grabbed it and helped him up. He leaned on her, not sure about the strength of his legs.

"I called the team, Doctor Magnus." Declan said as he jumped out of the helicopter. "I told them our position. "

During the explosion of the bomb, they went through troubles and had to land quickly on a uninhabited beach on the edge of a tropical wood.

"They should arrive soon." The British man added.

Magnus nodded, thankful. "You will be fine?" Helen asked to Nikola.

"Yes, don't worry." Nikola smirked. "I may not be a vampire anymore, but please know I have not lost my touch."

"Well done, Magnus."

Helen, Nikola and Declan abruptly turned round to see Terrance Wexford walking toward them. All first noticed the gun he was holding, and Declan quickly took his own out of his holster.

"You should not wanna do that." A voice behind them told. Olaf Van Ausberg was standing in front of two armed men. "Put this down, please."

Declan had to obey and let his gun fall on the ground. Wexford smiled and slowly stepped toward Olaf and the other men. The German man was the only one who had no weapon and Wexford was proudly pointing his gun on Helen and Nikola.

"How did you find us?" Helen asked as Nikola put his arm away from her shoulder.

"We followed you." Wexford replied. "I had a tracking device on your helicopter and yacht."

"And what are you going to do?" Helen yield. "And what the bloody hell are you doing here!" She asked to Olaf.

"I told you she would try to stop Big Bertha to have the network back… you didn't believe me, and here we are." Wexford spat loading his gun.

"Respond to my questions!"

"Shut up, I don't owe you anything, Magnus!"

Helen Magnus had to contain herself to not yell at him again. Why everything seamed to tear any hope away from her? Was she such a bad person to deserve that all these miseries happen to her. She felt Nikola's hand on her shoulder, her anger suddenly dampened.

"Olaf… please." She whispered but the barn man looked away from her.

Wexford smiled. "Don't worry; she will not cause any more trouble…" He began to target Helen's head and Olaf suddenly pushed his hand down. A gunshot resounded, everybody jumped and Nikola quickly stepped in front of Helen.

"What the hell is going on with you?" Wexford spat. "I though we had an arrangement."

"We never talk about keeling anybody!" Olaf exclaimed. "I said I would help you to stop her and tell that YOU killed Big Bertha!"

"You failed!" Wexford suddenly pointed his gun toward Olaf. "Everybody already know what she did and I'm in trouble for misappropriation. I am repairing your mistakes."

One more shot, Olaf eyes the little smoke escaping from the barrel of Wexford's handgun. His glare slowly travelled from the arm to his chest where a tin blood trickle was slowly flowing down his stomach.

He fell on his knees and gasped. "Bastard." Olaf finally lied down, his face on the ground motionless.

"Why did you do that?" Helen breathed.

"Some sacrifices are unavoidable." Wexford simply replied. "Now, let's talk about yours." He added with an evil sparkle in his eyes.

"Don't do this." Nikola said.

"Get away from her, Tesla."

"That'll not give you anymore more."

"Oh Yes, it will… Satisfaction. All my life, I have been compared to the great Helen Magnus!" Wexford exclaimed. "All my life I was limited in everything I wanted to do just because I was told she already did it better than me! Not any single day of my life I haven't heard the name of Helen Magnus! I hate you. I hate you with all of my being!" Wexford was screaming but he suddenly spoke in a worrying tone. "Now, Mr Tesla, please get away from her."

"Then kill me, I'm not stepping away."

Wexford armed his gun angrily. "Perfect!" Nikola hardly clenched his jaw and fists in the expectation of what was going to happen.

"Put your weapon down!" A voice screamed behind them.

Nikola and Helen turned around to see the Sanctuary and Declan's teams all holding their guns right on Wexford.

"NO!" Wexford cried out.

Helen suddenly closed her eyes when a gunshot resounded followed by a dozen of others. A disquieting silence followed this short and violent fight. When Helen opened her eyes again; she saw two people falling down, Wexford…

…and Nikola.

She quickly stepped forward to stop Nikola from hitting the ground. His weight made her kneel down. She slowly made him lie down against her, keeping his head on her shoulder. Helen's breath was locked, she had a lump in her throat. She couldn't say anything, she was terrified. Helen quickly pushed away Nikola's jacket and saw a growing crimson blot on his chest. His gaze was lost somewhere in front of him.

"It hurts." He raised his hand to softly grab Helen's. "I've already been shot a lot… but this time… it hurts."

Helen dropped an uncontrolled sob and she finally managed to whisper his name. She saw somebody step toward her on the corner of her eye.

"We need to drive him to an hospital quickly."

Helen nodded, a tear sliding along her cheek, she leaned forward to kiss Nikola's forehead.

_ TBC_


End file.
